catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Driftcloud
Driftcloud is a beautiful silver tabby and white she-cat with clear blue eyes. History :Driftkit and her siblings, Shadowkit, Nightkit, and Lightkit, are born to Hawkshine and Volefur of ThunderClan. :Driftkit is shown to be very adventurous, and loves play-fighting. She enjoys exploring the camp, and consistently questions her mother and father about the life of an apprentice, and a warrior. :After six moons are over, Driftkit is very excited to learn that she and her siblings would be apprenticed at sunset. When it is time for the ceremony, Driftkit can hardly contain herself, and persists when Hawkshine tries to bathe her. Nightstar calls her and her littermates up, and gives them their apprentice names. Yewfoot becomes her new mentor. :She becomes discouraged and disappointed whenever Yewfoot isn't in the camp, which is a lot. However, both Kestrelfang and Ravenstorm give her training sessions, which raises her spirits. :After Ravenstorm takes her out training a couple of times, she develops a small crush on him. However, she knows it's silly, and it'll eventually go away. :She later goes hunting with Emberpaw and Shadowpaw. She sees rabbit, and begins to stalk it. However, she did not see the adder that had just appeared under a bush nearby. Too intent on the rabbit to hear Emberpaw's warning, she continued to stalk the rabbit, getting nearer and nearer to the snake. Emberpaw leaped forward to try and push her away. This only angered the snake, and he hissed loudly. Driftpaw heard Emberpaw, and glanced up, finally seeing the snake. She tried to leap away, but her paw got caught underneath a root as she jumped, causing her to trip and fall. The snake reared up to bite Driftpaw, but Shadowpaw leaped on top of the the snake, causing him to bite her instead. The snake slithered away, leaving Shadowpaw writhing in pain. Driftpaw pulled herself free, and began to cry for help. Luckily, Sunfall was nearby, and he helped get Shadowpaw back to camp. However, despite their attempts to save her, she died from the poison. Driftpaw is distraught, and begins to cry uncontrollably. She presses into her mother's fur, seeking comfort. After this, she manages to pull herself together. She says her goodbyes in a choked whisper, and pads over to sit by Ravenstorm. Ravenstorm tells her not to let Shadowpaw's death ruin her life, that Shadowpaw wouldn't want that. Driftpaw thinks about what he says, and nodes in agreement. :A few days after Shadowpaw's death, she is seen infront of the apprentices' den. Ravenstorm brings her some fresh kill, which she gratefully accepts. She starts to notice that he seems down, and she asks him what the matter is. He tells her that he isn't sure about his feelings for his mate, Echowind, anymore. She feels sympathy towards him, and asks if he would like to go on a walk. He accpets, so the two set off. While on their walk, Driftpaw tries to think of something to do that would cheer him up. She attacks him playfully from behind, and pins him down, making him laugh. He comments that Yewfoot had taught her well. She sadly replies that Yewfoot is hardly ever around, but she brightens, and tells him it was he who had taught her that move. :She becomes extremely happy when she and her brother are made into warriors. :A few days later, Driftcloud becomes very surprised when Nightstar gives her her first apprentice, Lightpaw. :One day, she starts noticing some hostility towards her, coming from Blossomfeather. She is extremely confused, and asked what the matter was. Blossomfeather repeatedly answered that if she couldn't tell, then she was "as blind as Ravenstorm was" Driftcloud doesn't really understand what this means. She knew Blossomfeather loved, or rather was a bit obsessed with Ravenstorm, but she didn't understand why it related to her. She volunteers to go on a patrol, consisting of Flarecloud, Frostwing, Swifttail, and Blossomfeather. :Blossomfeather is openly hostile towards her on the patrol, causing her to feel even more confused. Frostwing attempts to comfort her. :Blossomfeather becomes furious, and runs to the Thunder Path. :An hour or so later, Flarecloud and Ravenstorm return with Blossomfeather, whose body was broken and bloody. Driftcloud is very concerned, but after a few days in Goldenshine's care, she gets better. :But the next day, Blossomfeather is still furious at Driftcloud. Driftcloud becomes angry herself, and asks Blossomfeather what her problem is. Blossomfeather angrily retorts that she shouldn't tell Driftcloud. Driftcloud becomes even more angry, causing Blossomfeather to run to the Thunderpath again. :Driftcloud's apprentice is made a warrior, now known as Lightstep. :She is often seen hunting with Ravenstorm, or going on walks with him. :During Leaf Bare, she starts to become very tired, and she's skinner than normal. :One day she greets Fallenbirch, and notices that he looks troubled. She asks if he's alright, and he confesses that he's worried about a rogue he knows who hasn't been around lately. She promises to help him find her, and he accepts. He then leads her out of camp and brings her to a quiet glade out in the forest. They come to a stone cave, and he goes into it; emerging a moment later with two young kits. She is very surprised, and runs over to examine them. He explains to her that Shiver, their mother, couldn't care for them. Fallenbirch owed Shiver his life, so he had offered to watch them for her. Driftcloud suddenly realizes why he usually wasn't in camp. She is very proud of him, and tells him how kind it was of him to take on the responsibility of caring for the two kits. He then tells her that they are the reason that he didn't want to go off and find her. Driftcloud has a sudden idea, and tells him that she herself could look after them why he was gone. He is at first hesitant; saying that the Clan might become suspicious if she was gone from the camp so much. But she reassured him that she would be fine, and he gratefully accepts her offer. :Her apprentice, Shellpaw, is later made a warrior; Shelldapple. She cheers loudly for her after the ceremony. :One day she goes to the glade as usual to take care of Skid and Soot. After feeding them however, Jasper turns up and attacks her. She would have died if it hadn't been for Flameshine coming to her rescue. Together they overpowered Jasper, but he didn't escape without taking Skid and Soot. Driftcloud is grief-stricken, knowing that both Shiver and Fallenbirch had been counting on her. Flameshine is confused, and asks what was going on. Shiver soon shows up, and explains the whole situation, including that Jasper had taken Fallenbirch as well as their kits. Driftcloud is very distraught by this, and Shiver tells her not to worry, and that it isn't her battle to fight. Driftcloud and Flameshine sadly return back to camp. :The next day she goes for a walk, and thinks that she smells Soot's scent. She follows it to the Misty Glade, where she finds Soot talking to Firepelt and Flameshine. Driftcloud runs over, and Soot explains that she had escaped, but that Jasper still had Fallenbirch and Skid. Desperate to save her friends, Driftcloud convinces Flameshine and Firepelt to help her rescue them. :They leave immediately, allowing Soot to lead the way to Jasper's hide-out. When they find him, a large battle ensues, in which Flameshine is badly injured. Driftcloud and Firepelt continue to fight the crazed tom, and Shiver soon shows up. She tells Driftcloud and Firepelt to stop fighting; that this was her battle. Shiver kills Jasper, and is so horrified that she is convinced she shouldn't raise her children. Driftcloud and Flameshine convince her otherwise, telling her that her kits needed her. Shiver wants to know if perhaps they could join ThunderClan, and Driftcloud is hesitant; but she agrees to allow them to go back with them to ask Nightstar. Fallenbirch and Skid are retrieved, and they leave for ThunderClan territory. :Once there, they explain to Nightstar all that had happened, and she agrees to let them stay. Driftcloud is very pleased at this, and makes sure Fallenbirch is alright before getting something to eat. :The next day she is sitting outside the warriors' den when Ravenstorm comes over and says hello. Driftcloud is very happy to see him, but Ravenstorm is silent, and doesn't seem to want to talk. Puzzled, Driftcloud bids him goodbye and turns to go talk to Fallenbirch about all he had been through when Jasper had captured him. But Ravenstorm calls her back, and hesitantly tells her that he loves her, and wants to be her mate. Driftcloud is utterly stunned, and doesn't know how to reply. She feels that she loves him, but is unsure whether or not she loves him enough to be his mate. On top of this, she is beginning to feel mixed feelings about Fallenbirch. Still confused she confesses this to Ravenstorm, who is extremely hurt. She assures him that he shouldn't worry, that she just needed to think about it; but Ravenstorm doesn't feel any better. He tells her that he had seen her and Fallenbirch alone together the other night. Driftcloud is surprised, and assures him that that was nothing, but he doesn't seem to believe her. Distraught she runs into the woods, only to be followed by Ravenstorm, who had realized he had gone too far. :He catches up with her and apologizes, reassuring her that he would wait. Driftcloud apologizes as well, and the two return to camp together. : :The more time she spends with Fallenbirch the more she realizes that she doesn't love him in that way. Her love for Ravenstorm grows stronger because of this, and she becomes very happy. :The next day, Driftcloud is out in the clearing when Nightstar collapses to the ground, breathing hard. Horrified, the whole Clan gather around her, trying to figure out what had happened. Flarecloud yowls for somebody to go get Snowfrost, the medicine cat. Driftcloud immediately runs off to find her, but finds her den empty. She returns, very unnerved. Shortly afterwards, Nightstar passes away, very suddenly and unexpectedly. The whole Clan grieves for their leader, and Driftcloud is driven to tears. She presses against Ravenstorm for comfort. :She becomes extremely upset when Fallenbirch dies of Green Cough; especially since she was out of the camp when he passed away. :Soon afterwards, Driftcloud starts to think that she could use some advice on what to do about Ravenstorm. She decides to ask Tawnywing, and the two go out in the forest together to talk. She asks how Tawnywing knew she loved Kestrelfang the first time. Tawnywing told her it was an instinct, something she just felt. Driftcloud tells her about her predicament with Ravenstorm. Tawnywing tells her that if she loves him, she should tell him. Driftcloud starts to realize that she does love Ravenstorm, more than anyone. Feeling very happy, and light, the two return to camp. :The next day Driftcloud sees Ravenstorm out in the clearing, but can't bring herself to tell him; deciding that she should wait a while. :One cold night, Driftcloud goes out for a walk, wanting to rest in her favorite tree. The tree has a very huge base, thick branches, and there is a large dip in between the trunks that can be leaped up into from the ground. Driftcloud chooses her favorite branch, one that has a beautiful view, and settles down. :Soon, she hears Ravenstorm calling her name. She looks down and sees him, starting to feel happy. She invites him up beside her, and the two sit there for a while in silence. As snow starts to fall, Driftcloud turns to Ravenstorm, and tells him that she loves him. He intertwines his tail with her's, and tells her that he loved her too. More happy than she can ever remember being, she presses against him, and they sit there together, watching the snow fall. : :But everything seemed to go wrong for Driftcloud one night while she was star-gazing in front of the warriors' den, Her gaze finding Silverpelt, she wondered whether or not Fallenbirch was up there. Suddenly, she hears a voice behind her, and turns around to find herself face-to-face with a translucent Fallenbirch, that only she and Winterkit can see. She is simply ecstatic to see him, having missed her friend. After he returns to StarClan, Silverfern is curious to know who she had been talking to. Driftcloud tells her that it had been Fallenbirch. Silverfern looks mildly surprised, but doesn't seem as enthusiastic as Driftcloud. Seeing Ravenstorm, she hurries over to tell him that she had seen Fallenbirch. Ravenstorm doesn't seem very happy by this news at all, and, sensing something was the matter, Driftcloud asks him if something was troubling him. But Ravenstorm insists that nothing was wrong, and he retreats to the warriors' den for the night. Stubborn, Driftcloud follows and tries to block his way to his nest. But Ravenstorm tells her again that he was just tired, and he curls up in his nest. Deciding to wait, Driftcloud curls up beside him, telling him good night. But much to her dismay he moves his nest away. Confused, and trying not to cry, she refrains from saying that she loved him, an curls up in a tighter ball. He suddenly looks at her and shakes his head, confusing her further. He finally tells her that she would probably much rather be with Fallenbirch than with him. Astounded, Driftcloud tries to tell him that it's not true, but he doesn't believe her. Heart broken because he doesn't believe or trust her, she leaves the den. :Upon reaching the clearing, Sootkit and Winterkit run up to her, asking what the matter was. Driftcloud insists that she was fine, but both kits don't seem to believe her. Tawnywing is watching her closely from across the clearing, and at that moment, Ravenstorm enters the camp. Still upset, and not wanting Ravenstorm to see her cry, she leaves the camp. Still angry at herself and Ravenstorm, she keeps running, making crazy plans in her head of running away forever. Ravenstorm had followed her out, and found her at the border; wild non-Clan territory lay beyond. He softly calls her name, and she whips around, instantly trying to swallow her tears when she realizes that Ravenstorm had been watching her. In a rude manner, he asks whether or not she loved Fallenbirch, calling her "kitty" instead of by her real name. Furious at this, Driftcloud demands that he calls her by her real name before she answer. He sighs, and gives in, calling her "Driftcloud" once more. Relaxing, Driftcloud explained to him that even though she thought she had loved Fallenbirch, she had loved Ravenstorm even then. But Ravenstorm still seems angry at her, and refuses to believe her. She asks what he was thinking when she had told him she loved him, and giving Driftcloud a huge jolt of shock, Ravenstorm tells her that he never believed her. She asks if he had lied too, and he responds that he never lied; but asks why he should still feel the way he did if she didn't care about him. He adds that he should have probably stayed with Blossomfeather in the first place. :Blood like ice Driftcloud stood there, at a loss for words. But for some unknown reason, a lullaby that her mother had sang for her when she had been little rang in her ears, touching her heart and calming her down. Relaxed now, Driftcloud tells him that she had never lied to him, and that she wasn't lying now. She says that he was her only true love, and would always be. However, he still seems reluctant to believe her, but she finally gets through to him. But either way, he is hesitant to get together with her, because he didn't want to risk loosing her. He confesses that he's afraid what happened between him and Echowind would happen to them. Driftcloud tells him that her love is stronger than that, and that she thinks it would work. Hesitantly, but truthfully, he says that he feels the same way. He tells her that he isn't quite ready for a true relationship yet, so Driftcloud consents to staying friends. :When Forestflame starts to show an interest in Driftcloud, Ravenstorm is shown to be quite jealous, and talks to Driftcloud about it. Driftcloud hadn't even noticed Forestflame's interest, and Ravenstorm is comforted. :Driftcloud is not chosen for the next gathering, and guards the camp that night. She is surprised when the patrol returns, bloody and wounded. Flameshine explains to her that wolves had attacked the island, and Driftcloud is horrified. :The next day, Driftcloud returns from hunting to find Echowind in the camp, not in spirit form, but alive. She is completely dumbfounded, and doesn't know what to say. She avoids Echowind for the rest of the day, retreating to secluded parts of the camp to think. She isn't sure how Ravenstorm had quite reacted to Echowind's sudden reappearance, and she can't get her head around how she had managed to come back to life. :Later, she talks to Ravenstorm, who seems just as confused as she is. He tells her had noticed Echowind seems quite infatuated with Wolfshadow, and doesn't understand how she could fall in love so fast. Driftcloud sympathizes, and the two discuss it fore a while more. :Driftcloud is thrilled to receive her third apprentice, Mousepaw. Trivia These trivia facts were revealed by Nightfall, the roleplayer of this character. *Driftcloud has had a phobia of snakes ever since her sister, Shadowpaw, was killed by one. *A suggestion for Driftcloud's warrior name was Driftflower.Revealed on the IRC, August 22nd, 2010 Images Real Life Image Family Members Father: :Volefur: Deceased, Member of StarClan Mother: :Hawkshine: Deceased, Member of StarClan Brother: :Nightfang: Living Sisters: :Shadowpaw: Deceased, Member of StarClan :Lightpaw: Deceased, Member of StarClan Grandfather: :Yewfoot: Living Grandmother: :Bluemoon: Living Great Uncle: :Nightwhisker: Deceased, Member of StarClan Great Aunt: :Flamespirit: Deceased, Member of StarClan Nephews: :Moon: Living :Birch: Living Niece: :Rosebud: Living Family Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Character Category:She-Cat Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warrior Category:Living Characters Category:Nightfall's Characters Category:To Be Deleted